Hands of War 3 Skills
The Hands of War 3 skills are abilities you can use in battle to make the fight easier. without these abilities. you can prone to die or lose anyway. These abilities you can learn from corresponding factions you side with. the Martian factions. no matter what class you chose. It will be the same abilities you can buy. Warrior Skills Most of them are generic battle moves like heroic strikes or whirlwinds, although the Warriors also have a few spells. These abilities are influenced by Strength and Stamina, Blood Strike Learned by: Start with Warrior Class. Type: Active Target: Single-Target. both Tank and DPS Cast: Instant | Cooldown: 3 seconds Single-target, deals 20 (STR +0.5) physical damage to a target. Deals 50% more if the target is affected by Rupture, and heals 5% health if target is affected by Cripple. Warrior's Focus Learned by: Start with Warrior Class. Type: Passive Ability: Blood Strike cooldown reset. DPS-reccomended While active, Your auto-attacks have a 25% chance to reset the cooldown timer of Blood Strike. Cripple Learned by: Cordial Blademaster faction merchant for 40 Blademaster emblems. Type: Active Target: Single-Target. Tank-recommended Cast: Instant | Cooldown: 2.0 seconds Single-target deals +10 (STR +0.3) physical damage and reduces the target's damage by 10% for 10 seconds. allowing Blood Strike to heal the player for small bit. Rupture Learned by: Cordial Blademaster faction merchant for 40 Blademaster emblems. Type: Active Target: Single-Target. DPS-recommended Cast: Instant | Cooldown: 2.0 seconds Single-target deals 10 (STR +0.1) physical damage and an additional 10 (STR +0.1) every 2 seconds for bleeding effect. Lasts 10 seconds. Leaving the target vulnerable to Blood Strike. Warrior's Fortitude Learned by: Cordial Blademaster faction merchant for 40 Blademaster emblems. Type: Passive Ability: Raise STA by 10% and Enhances Blood Strike Healing damage by twofolds. Tank-recommended Increases Stamina by 10% and doubles the healing effect of Blood Strike by 10% if target is affected by Cripple. Shattered Javelin Learned by: Friendly Blademaster faction merchant II for 55 Blademaster emblems, Type: Active Target: Single-Target. Tank-reccomended Cast: 0.8 sec | Cooldown: 10 sec Deals 15 (STR +0.5) physical damage to an enemy and slows all nearby enemies by 30% for 5 seconds, Requires a shield. Execute Learned by: Friendly Blademaster faction merchant II for 55 Blademaster emblems. Type: Active Target: Single-Target. DPS-reccomended Cast: Instant | Cooldown: 8 sec Usable on targets under 30% life, and not usable with a shield. Deals 25 (STR +0.75) physical damage to an enemy, Shadow Step: Learned by: Ally Blademaster faction merchant III for 70 Blademaster emblems. Type: Active Target: Single-Target. both Tank and DPS Cast: Instant | Cooldown: 20 seconds Teleports you to a nearby enemy striking it for 15 (STR +0.4) physical damage, increasing the damage reduction of your next Cripple by 5%, and the Crit chance of your next Blood Strike by 50%. Shadow Step's cooldown is reset when an enemy dies. Spinning Strike Learned by: Friendly Alliance faction merchant II for 55 Alliance emblems, Type: Active Target: Surrounding enemies. DPS-reccomended Cast: Instant | Cooldown: 3 seconds Requires a two-handed weapon. (Note: Will work on one-handed weapon.) Strikes all enemies nearby for 25 (STR +0.5) physical damage each. Ranger Skills Most of them are magical arrows,or abilities related to nature or ice,influenced by Agility and/or Grace Wizard Skills Most of them involve fire or heat,and are influenced by Intelligence and/or Grace. Passive Skills for all classes Category:Hands of War 3